Becoming SevenEye
by Atemisk Scythe
Summary: What becomes of a man who lives a good life and has everything taken from him in one swift movement? Follow the Lone Wanderer as his life turns upside-down, and he becomes something he had never imagined he could be.
1. War Never Changes, But Combatants Do

**Author's Note**: This is my first story published on a site like this. I've always wondered how the LW saw the V.A.T.S. system, and the HUD that the player sees. I've come up with my own explanation. All criticism is welcome, positive or negative. I won't improve if I ignore the things people see wrong with my writing.

**Chapter One: War Never Changes...But The Combatants Do**

Thomas sits up with a start, his friend Amata at his side. "Oh, please, wake up!" Blinking slowly, he rubs his eyes. "What is it, Amata?" His friend has a look of horror on her face as she delivers the news, first like a bucket of ice water, then a punch to the gut. "Your dad's left the vault...my dad is furious...the guards...they killed Jonas."

Never being one for rash decisions, the young man feels something in his mind snap, and he swings his legs over the bed, feet touching the floor. "So the guards are on the way, and I'm next?" Amata nods, holding out what he recognized as a 10MM pistol and a couple clips of ammo. "I stole these from my dad's dresser...here, you might need them." He nods, taking the offered weaponry. "Thanks, these will come in handy when I run into your dad's goons." Amata gives him a critical look, shaking her head. "I hope you're joking...even with that pistol, I doubt you'll win a fight against the entire security force." He only narrows his eyes as she leaves. "I don't."

Walking to his dresser, he takes out his Utility suit and baseball cap, sliding the red hat onto his head, grabbing his bat and BB gun from his desk on the way out of the room.

Entering the hallway, he sees a member of security, caring little who it is as he walks forward, BB gun in hand as radroaches approach, a single BB putting each down before he grabs the guard, slamming him into the wall. "So, you guys got Jonas, and you think I'll cave as easily? Oh, you poor, delusional bastard...I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't a murderer." Before the guard can speak, Thomas draws the pistol Amata gave him from his jumpsuit, pressing the barrel to the guard's chin.

"You never gave Jonas a chance, did you? Just beat him and walked away...let's see how you bastards like it." Narrowing his eyes, he pulls the trigger, blood and gray matter spraying the wall as the guard falls to the floor. Looking down at the man, Thomas smirks, taking the security uniform off of him, giving it a few shakes to get the blood off, then puts it on. Ensuring everything was secure, he walks off in search of more guards.

Rounding a corner, he stops as Butch runs up to him, looking terrified. "You...you gotta help me...my mom is trapped in there with the radroaches!" Thomas shakes his head, pulling his bat out, resting it on his shoulder. "Hmm...you want me to help your mom, even after you've been kicking my ass since we were kids? Hell no. I got something else for you, though. I'll deal with your mom...after you get what you deserve." Spinning the bat, Thomas narrows his eyes, swinging his weapon with one arm, smirking as Butch turns to run, the bat cracking across his neck.

"Argh! You...you hit me!" Butch screamed as he fell to the floor, tears in his eyes. "I...I can't feel my legs...and my arms won't move..." Thomas kneels down, resting the bat on his shoulder again. "Aw...looks like I broke something important there, kid. Don't worry, I can help you." He stands upright, foot pressed against Butch's back. "Eat shit and die." Aiming the 10MM, he fires one shot, blood splattering on the floor, an eyeball shooting into the wall.

Looking down at Butch's outfit, Thomas kneels to brush the dust and head pieces off, pulling the outfit off of the dead bully. Sliding into the Vault 101 suit, he zipped the Tunnel Snakes jacket, pulling on the boots. "Not bad...hey, I found something pokey!" He pulls his hand from the jacket pocket, switchblade stuck in the webbing between thumb and index finger of left hand. "Ouchie...that smarts..."

Shrugging, he walks into Butch's apartment, going into the bedroom, the bully's mother beset by roaches. "Hmm...Guess I better help." He draws his BB gun, taking quick aim as he sends each roach flying with a BB. Butch's mother, Ellen, rises to her feet to give Thomas a hug, only to find a bat to the kneecap. Falling to the floor, she looks up, cowering. "Why? Why did you hit me?" Thomas narrows his eyes, leaning over her to yell. "Why? Because while you were getting shit-faced, your son was terrorizing me, beating me to a pulp, starting a gang, and harassing my best friend! You drank so much your son had little to eat. And for that, you'll pay...just like everyone else who thinks they can do wrong and get away with it...so when you get to Hell, expect company." Standing upright, he lifts the bat, bringing it down in an angry swing, the wood making a loud thunk as it connected with Ellen's head, knocking it clean off the neck.

Heading up the stairs near Butch and his mother's room, Thomas walks past the cafeteria, glancing in. Blinking, he backpedals, entering the dark room, the roaches no match for his BB gun quick draw. Kneeling beside the corpse they'd been nibbling on, he sighs. "Grandma Taylor...probably the only one who didn't deserve to die...I wish I could've helped." He stands, walking out of the room, taking a moment to look down at his PIP-Boy 3000A. It kept a constant watch over his vitals, rad level, and bone condition. It also kept track of what he had in his possession. With his father's help, he had been able to modify it to show a display in his left eye, which he had lost as a child when he was attacked by a radroach. Right now, it said his bat was slightly damaged, he was unharmed, and there were no hostiles nearby.

Continuing through the darkened Vault, he runs into a guard he recognizes immediately; Officer Gomez. Thomas watches as Gomez kills a few roaches, then approaches. "Thank heaven it was me who found you...the others won't be so forgiving..." Thomas cuts him off, grabbing him by the throat, slamming him into the wall. Pistol in hand, he glares at the guard. "Really? After they killed Jonas, do you think I hope to avoid them? They need to pay for what they did, and they will...and so shall you. You could have warned Jonas, even fought for him, but you let him die." Gomez opens his mouth to speak, only to find a bullet already heading in, burying in the wall behind him. His body slides to the floor, Thomas wiping his pistol off as he turns, heading into the next area of the Vault.

Heading into the commons, Thomas stops as he hears voices, looking around the corner to see a couple arguing. He couldn't make out their faces, but it sounded like the Holdens. Mary and Tom had always been nice to him, so he steps around the corner, getting their attention. "It's really dangerous to be out and around right now." Tom looks over, nodding. "I know, but we need to get out, like your dad did. The problem is, there are two guards blocking the door, and I don't know if they'll hold fire when they see me and Mary." Thomas nods, patting Tom's shoulder. "I'll go clear the way, alright? Stay here until you hear me whistle...and grab a weapon; there are radroaches everywhere."

Moving over to the wall, Thomas slides along the cold surface until he gets to the doorway Tom had mentioned, peeking around slowly, barely getting his head back as a hail of gunfire struck the wall where his head had just been. This really is a day of firsts, he thought to himself. This is the most violent I've ever been, and I'm feeling no remorse for the lives I've taken...which is good, since I'll be adding a couple more to that list. He looks to Tom and Mary, pressing a finger to his lip as he motions for them to take cover. Drawing his 10MM, he steps around the corner, a bullet narrowly missing his head. Big mistake. As soon as he felt the bullet rip past his ear his eyes narrowed, the world seeming to slow to a stop as he raises the pistol, firing off two shots in rapid succession, a bullet burying in each guard's throat, knocking them to the floor.

Blinking as the world returns to normal, Thomas stumbles slightly, nearly falling over. What the hell was that! Did I just stop time, or was that just me focusing? Either way, my brain feels like it's been thrown in a blender...but I need to give the signal still... He lifts his head, giving a loud whistle, then walks over to the guards, salvaging ammo from their corpses, along with another security armor. Turning as Mary and Tom get to him, Thomas hands them each a suit of body armor. "Put these on, and stay here...I get the feeling these guards aren't going to let anyone get near the door to the Vault. Stay safe, and stay hidden until I'm gone...goodbye." He nods his head, pulling his BB gun as he runs past the Holdens, hoping they survive this shit storm.

Holding the BB gun in one hand, Thomas makes quick work of the radroaches, using his newfound ability to make shots he'd never dreamed of before. He still didn't know how he was doing it, or what it was, but he suspected his link with the PIP-Boy 3000A had something to do with it. Rounding a corner, he staggers as a police baton bounces off the corner of his forehead, busting him open. Blood flowing down his face, he looks over, a guard bringing the baton in for another swing. It never connected. Narrowing his eyes, Thomas catches the baton in mid swing, right hand swinging up in a closed fist, connecting with the elbow of the arm holding the baton, the sound of an elbow dislocating greeted his ears as he pulls the baton from the guard's hand. Spinning it as he turns, he catches the guard across the face, breaking the helmet's visor and bloodying a familiar nose. "Security Chief Hannon? Oh, this is just too good." He pushes the stunned guard over, stowing the baton. "Your son is a mindless hoodlum, you know that? Blindly following Butch as he pummeled and bullied people who had just wanted to be left alone...like me. And now you're trying to kill me? Aw, hell no."

Thomas registered a scream as he tossed the 10MM into the air, bringing his hand up to catch it, barrel aimed at the Security Chief's head. "Sucks for you." Running from a man with a firearm is useless, Thomas had always thought, watching Hannon flee for his life. All it would take is a single bullet. He winces as he sees the world slow to a stop, a single shot fired. Hannon's headless corpse fell to the floor, and Thomas had to lean against the wall to steady himself. That focusing is taking a lot out of me, but I'll never be able to do it effortlessly unless I practice. Shaking his head to get the cobwebs out, he continues forward, entering the second floor of the atrium, consisting of a walkway and three doors; one he had just come through, another that was locked down, and one that was open. "Ah, there's my target." Thomas strides forward, stopping when he hears a familiar voice.

"Here he is! Don't let him get away! The doc's kid is trying to escape!" Thomas turns to look Mack in the face, knowing well the arrogant father of Wally, one of Butch's buddies. "Oh, Mackie, how's it going? I'd stay and chat, but I have things to do, and people to deal with." Smirking as Mack narrows his eyes, Thomas answers with a raised middle finger, continuing on his way.

Going through the open door, he turns the corner to hear Amata's voice coming from the security office. Walking over to the window, Thomas looks in. "He's my friend...I was worried about him...what does he have to do with this, anyway?" Thomas narrows his eyes as he sees Amata's father, The Overseer. "Probably nothing. Which is why you need to tell me where he is, so I can talk to him." Thomas didn't like the way The Overseer said talk. He also recognized the other man in the room, who was wielding a baton and looking very pleased: Officer Mack. Wasting no time, Thomas moves to the door when he sees Officer Mack raise the baton to hit Amata. "Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't..." He was cut off as Thomas opens the door, the world slowing to a stop as bullets bury themselves in Officer Mack's shoulders, knees, elbows, and hands before a final bullet cuts through his throat, taking his head off. "Amata, go!" She nods, running past an infuriated Thomas, 10MM holstered as he closes the door. "Overseer...you had Jonas killed, had your goons declare martial law, and had Officer Mack ready to torture your daughter...a bullet is too fast for you." He cracks his knuckles as The Overseer runs to Officer Mack's body, picking up the baton. "Then come on, you little shit. I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you. As for Amata, I refuse to let sentiment cloud my judgment! I do what I must to ensure the safety of the vault!"

Thomas shakes his head, pulling his baton out, jumping back as The Overseer lashes out, nearly taking his head off. "Pretty fast for an old guy. I'm impressed." The Overseer narrows his eyes, moving faster than Thomas expected, baton connecting with his ribs. "Did you really think you were the first to have a link established between your body and your PIP-Boy? How do you think your father knew how to do that surgery? The last doctor showed him by performing it on me...now, don't be impressed, be dead!" Thomas winces, the world slowing down as The Overseer moved at a normal speed again. Standing at the window to the security office, Amata watches her father fight Thomas, her jaw hanging open at the speed of their movements. "Dad, Thomas...I had no idea..."

In the room, batons clashed like swords as the two combatants locked horns, neither willing to back down. "I must say, you had potential, boy. If your dad hadn't left the Vault, you would have made an excellent guard." Thomas glares at his older foe, growling as both batons were sent flying, his hands coming up to deliver a haymaker to The Overseer's left cheek, followed by a gut punch. "I would never have worked for you. EVER!" As Amata watches in horror, her father pulls a knife from his boot, slicing Thomas open from middle right knuckle to base of hand. Big Mistake. As Amata screams Thomas' name, her father realizes his mistake too late, a Thomas fueled by pure fury and hatred landing a devastating left hook, followed by a knee to the gut, ending the fight with a vicious uppercut, sending The Overseer upwards, coming down hard on the floor.

The door opens as Amata runs in, her father trying desperately to get up. "I'll not be beaten by a little traitor like you." Thomas narrows his eyes, the world stopping as his foot connects with The Overseer's neck, crushing his trachea. Falling to his knees, Thomas watches Amata huddle over her father as he drowns in his own blood. Leaning forward, he uses his left hand to hold himself up as his injuries catch up with him, blood pooling on the floor, a quick look at his PIP-Boy telling him he had broken ribs, a lacerated right hand, a mild concussion, and his vitals were dropping. Staggering to his feet, Thomas stumbles to his father's office, back where he had killed Gomez, hunting through the upturned room until he found his father's medical supplies.

Looking up, he sees Amata watching him. Despite everything he'd done that day, he was unable to look her in they eye, instead focusing on his injuries, watching his PIP-Boy to track his progress, finally content when it showed he was stable, and his wounds no longer as severe. And all it took was all 30 of his father's stimpaks, surgical tubing, a medical brace, a needle and thread, and a big bottle of scotch. Rising to his feet with a groan, Thomas walks past Amata, heading for her father's office.

Amata follows Thomas as he walks past the security room, entering the small workspace before The Overseer's office. There on the floor was Jonas, in a pool of his own blood. "Jonas..." Thomas kneels beside his murdered friend, Amata standing beside him. Taking a deep breath, he takes Jonas' lab coat and checks him for any recordings his dad may have left; just as The Overseer knew, Thomas also knew that his father would have confided in Jonas. Finding the recording he sought, he stands, forcing the lock on The Overseer's office, checking the lockers to find some 10MM rounds.

Accessing the nearby terminal, Thomas spent little time hacking the password, allowing him access to something called the Overseer's tunnel. Selecting that command, he stepped back as the desk lifted, a part of the floor sliding back, revealing a staircase and a heavy door. Walking down, he opens the door, punting a radroach that had bad timing, turning the bend in the tunnel. Coming up to another heavy door, Thomas wastes no time going through, emerging in a hidden chamber with a switch on the wall. Pressing the switch caused a section of the wall to slide down, revealing the entryway to the Vault. Stepping through, he moves over to the door's control panel, activating the open switch.

A great scraping sound was heard as the door slid back and to the side, Amata pointing at the open door in slack-jawed wonder. "You did it...you opened it..." Thomas nods, moving over beside her. "I know. I would ask you to come with me, but I know you won't. Not after what I did to your father." Amata only sighs, looking down. "I know my father was a horrible person, but you didn't have to kill him. I hope you find your dad...I have to go bury mine." Thomas was about to speak when a nearby door opened, two guards running out. Bad timing on their part. Thomas bellows, rushing them, catching them by the throats and slamming them both into the wall. He squeezed with all his might, feeling their necks snap in his hands, turning to see Amata watching, a look of terror on her face as he draws near, causing her to shrink back. "Amata..." She only whimpers, and for the first time that day, tears form in his eyes as he leans down, kissing her forehead before walking out of the Vault.

As the door closes behind him, Thomas walks to the end of the small cave he found himself in after exiting the Vault. "I'm sorry, Amata...it had to be done." Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, taking his first step out into the Capitol Wasteland. He didn't know what waited for him, but he could never go back, not now. All that was left was a bright light and a desolate wasteland.


	2. A Wolf Among Sheep

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so very long, but writer's block is SUCH a pain. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: A Wolf Among Sheep**

Stepping into the bright sunlight, Thomas covers his eyes, attempting to shield them from the natural light blinding them. Stumbling forwards, he collides with a sign, causing him to trip, pitching off the overlook, dropping 15 feet onto a hollowed-out vehicle below, caving the roof in on impact. His world went black.

He stands in what he knows is the entryway to a Vault, both strange and familiar at once. His attention is drawn to an older man with a stout, squared jaw; Jacoren, the current Overseer. "You've done it! It's wonderful. Amazing! I'm so proud of what you've accomplished, what you've endured. There's no way the people of the Vault can ever thank you enough for what you've done. You've saved all our lives. Who knows, maybe even saved the human race."

He notices Jacoren sigh, and an uneasy, anxious feeling comes over him. "That makes the rest of this even harder..." He opens his mouth to speak, but Jacoren lifts a finger to silence him. "Everyone will want to talk to you. Every youngster will look up to you, and want to emulate you. And then what?"

He clenches his fists, a cold sweat coating his palms. "They'll want to leave. What happens to the Vault if we lose the best of a generation? What if we are the only safe place in the world? You just gave us back all these lives...I can't take the chance of losing them. I've made a lot of tough decisions since I took this position. But none of them harder than this one. You saved us, but you'll kill us. I'm sorry. You're a hero...and you have to leave."

Watching as Jacoren turns to walk away, he feels that familiar rage at injustice; the same rage that had enabled him to overcome so much in his journey. Without a word, he draws his firearm, the world nearly stopping as he shoots the Overseer in the back. One bullet. Two. Three. Squeezing the trigger until the firearm clicked, the lifeless body of a man he had thought was his friend laying at his feet.

Growling with disgust at the lifeless man, he drops the pistol, walking back into the wasteland. Feeling far less than human, thanks to the man who had thrown him to the wolves in the first place, he enters the wastes once again.

Waking with a start, Thomas groans, sitting up on the vehicle. "Well, that was graceful." Sliding off the car, he stretches slowly, finally able to get a good look around. Scratching his head, he shivers, the memory of his unconscious dream hammering into him like an atom bomb. "What the hell WAS that? It felt so real...I could feel the floor beneath me...smell the gunpowder as I killed that man..."

Shaking his head, he walks slowly down the street, his vision blurring for a moment, then suddenly focusing out again, his senses much sharper than before. Walking along the ruined road, he came upon a destroyed town, the buildings little more than skeletons, marking the graveyard of a former community.

Poking among the ruins, he found several bottles of alcohol, which he discarded, and a combat knife, which he happily stowed away. Hearing music playing, he quickly dives behind cover, peeking out at a strange device floating down the street.

Stepping cautiously from behind cover, he walked around the object, but it seemed to not notice him, or at least considered him no threat. Deciding to leave the device alone, he sees a sign reading 'Megaton', with an arrow pointing to his right, what appeared to be a large pile of scrap sitting in the direction the sign pointed.

Figuring it would be a smart place to rest, Thomas heads out, kicking aside a giant ant's corpse along the way. Approaching the giant scrap heap, two large turbines begin spinning, causing two large sheets of metal to rise, exposing a doorway. Striding through, he blinked as a display popped up in his eye, telling him he was in Megaton.

Willing the notification away, he walks down the incline, taking in all the sights; mainly being several piles of sheet metal trying very hard to be buildings. Exploring the town, he came upon what he assumed was a store, as it had 'Craterside Supply' above the door. Deciding he could use some new gear, he heads inside.

The building was rather dark and gloomy inside, with a woman in a jumpsuit sweeping the floor, an armed man in leather armor leaning on a nearby wall. "Hi there! I'm Moira Brown, and welcome to Craterside Supply!" Thomas nearly leaped through the wall, the woman appearing so suddenly in front of him. "Um...hi...I'm looking to buy some new gear..."

Moira just continues smiling at him, making him decidedly uncomfortable. "Well, I've got some decent stuff to choose from, so feel free to look!" He shakes his head, perusing through her wares, deciding on a sawed-off shotgun and a large number of shells.

Exiting the store with his new weapon, he continues on his way, eventually coming to a place called 'Moriarty's Saloon'. Ignoring the man leaning on the rail outside, he heads inside. Blinking at the sudden assault of cigar smoke, he waves a hand to clear the air in front of him, noticing someone waving to him.

Walking over to the man, Thomas sits down. "Can I help you?" The man smiles, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "My name is Mr. Burke, and I..." As the man introduces himself, Thomas feels the rage that aided him in the vault well up, taking over him once again.

Before Burke can react, Thomas is on his feet, combat knife already pressing into the man's chest, passing through bone as if it were air, the blade burying to the handle in the beating muscle tissue of the heart. "I know evil when I see it, Burke."

Thomas pulls the knife out, watching Burke slide to the floor. Taking the man's sunglasses, he exits the saloon, everyone staring at him in terrified silence, before a voice pops up. "I'll get the mop."


End file.
